ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 579 (23rd August 1990)
Plot Pauline rushes to Arthur to see if Mark was with Michelle; Arthur tells her no one met with her. Michelle takes Mark to The Vic and learns that Mark works in a furnace. Michelle interrogates Mark on why he left, making him uncomfortable. Mark threatens to leave so Michelle makes him promise to stay the night and meet her tomorrow. Michelle then leaves and catches Arthur in The Vic; they walk home together and Arthur notices Mark's motorbike but does not say anything. Cindy and Simon talk about their proposed move to Devon. Ricky prepares to take Sam on their first date. He takes a car from Frank's car lot to drive him, Sam, and her friend, Jamie to Chessington World of Adventures. Pauline tells Michelle that Arthur opened her letter and they know Mark is back. Kathy tries to salvage Ian's marriage with Cindy. Frank drives Mo to the hospital for tests. Mark does not meet Michelle as they planned. Ricky gets jealous when Sam favours time with Jamie over him. Kathy visits Cindy to try and convince her to give her marriage another go, but Cindy is not interested. Kathy visits Pat to try and use her help, but Pat insists it is none of her business. Ricky gets increasingly jealous over Sam and Jamie. Pat tries to give Simon a warning over Kathy. Sam tells Ricky that Jamie is gay, struggles to make friends and received a hard time for telling his family about his sexuality. Ricky is understanding. Simon tells Cindy they should not run away and live in Devon, but should prove to everyone on Albert Square they are meant to be together. Mark visits Arthur at the allotments. Arthur is less than impressed by his presence but accepts Mark's apology. They head back home where Pauline is delighted by Mark's return. Ricky and Sam kiss after their date. Grant catches them. Sam and Jamie then drive off in the car. Ricky is shocked upon realising they have taken the car. Cast Regular cast *Ricky - Sid Owen *Mark - Todd Carty *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Mo - Edna Dore *Eddie - Michael Melia *Steven Beale - Edward Farrell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jamie - Jeremy Hodge Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and bedroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Walford Allotments - Allotment *Walford General Hospital - Ward and car park *Chessington World of Adventures Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: How will the Fowlers cope with a face from the past? How will Ricky cope on his first date with Sam? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes